


Endure the day, so to help the children

by Elyon11



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle was won, F/M, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyon11/pseuds/Elyon11
Summary: Elyon Lavellan is utterly spent by the war, but see the eyes of the people; filled with happy tears. Pride. She would have to give them this, even though there is only one person she wants right now.PPs - this is just what my character felt playing through and this is the first time I’m doing anything like this so please be nice to me :)





	Endure the day, so to help the children

**Author's Note:**

> A veil into the broken and down Inquisitor.

 

Marithary had taught her the best she could. Always worry about your clan, as if they were your children. Teach them how to love each other and in that they will find the knowledge of the People come to them.

He had gone, and as Leliana updated her on his disappearance Elyon somehow knew this was different than when his spirit friend had passed.

He had been gone then, but softly let her know he needed time. It seemed the minute in exhaustion and adrenaline after defeating Chorypheus he had left.

That must have been why he said he didn’t want her to regret anything between them. Was that what he said? She couldn’t quite remember.

Now, finally, her people could celebrate. They could breathe in elation and hope that no one else would die a violent and painful death.

Her children were smiling, truly, for the first time. This was not the time to set the world on fire, to find him.

Elyon knew it would have to wait. The urgency was gone for them, but to her everything but Solas faded.

Sera has happily drinking. Varric was surrounded by people asking him if they could appear in his next story.

Cassandra finally free from the fear that history would judge her all in black. They all looked so proud, so peaceful. Their shoulders free of the weight.

But she needed him. Smiling through the tears, she made sure the people there would only see her smiles.

“Tomorrow” she told herself.

Tomorrow. Today her children needed her joy, pride, and laughter.


End file.
